


Inches That Are Welcome

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Cock Cages, Gags, Handcuffs, Humor, M/M, Manhandling, NSFW pic, Size Kink, Size Queen Sam Winchester, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, huge cock, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: No words in the dictionary can define what he’s feeling right now.“What the hell did you do?”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 333





	Inches That Are Welcome

No words in the dictionary can define what he's feeling right now.

"What the hell did you do?"

The cock between his brother's legs is at least eight inches. And it's flaccid.

_Jesus Christ._

"A spell," Dean announces, smirking, and the pride on his face is unmistakable. Anyone would think he made the discovery of the century.

"That's insane. I can't believe you did it. Do you have any idea how dangerous it might be?"

"Relax, Sammy. I researched everything first. We have nothing to worry about. Now, let's go enjoy our little buddy here," Dean says, caressing the giant member with devotion.

His face must reflect all the terror Sam feels because Dean looks at him confused.

"No way! That fucking monster is NOT getting anywhere near my ass, Dean!"

And Sam's reaction is as childish as possible; he runs off to his room.

♫♪

Half an hour later, Dean has three fingers tucked into Sam's ass. And he doesn't know how his big brother can convince him to do the craziest things. Sam may have puppy dog eyes, but the power of Dean's persuasion should never be underestimated. And that fucking monster will be inside him. _Oh, Lord._ He hopes he can take every extra inch.

Sam buries his face into the soft pillow, stifling the indecent groans that insist on scaping anyway. Dean has a sixth sense when it comes to his prostate, and within seconds Sam is writhing against the fingers inside him, eager and needy.

"What did you say, Sammy?" The idiot sounds amused.

"More...please." He tries, coming out of his hiding place on the pillow because he knows no one's going to hear them. Despite his efforts, he's nothing discreet in bed.

"You better be more specific, Sam." His brother can be a tyrant when he wants to.

Accurate touches send sparks of pleasure up and down Sam's body.

"Fucker! I need your cock." The words barely come out of his mouth, and he remembers the monster protruding from Dean's groin. Fear returns, and his automatic reaction is to try to close his legs.

"Oh, no, bitch. Keep your long legs spread out for me. We'll do it." 

The sharp slap on his right buttock and one more finger entering him without warning are enough for Sam to be quiet. The additional finger increases the pressure he's feeling, but it's still tolerable without much discomfort. Then Dean's new equipment touches his thigh, and he's sure it should be bigger than ten inches now it's hard. He didn't have the guts to look yet.

_Oh, my goodness!_ Even with four fingers inside his ass, Sam still feels insecure about it. "It won't fit, Dean."

But his brother continues his task as if it's something trivial. "Jeez, man! You're so naive. I've seen bigger things get into small holes in porn movies."

"You're confusing reality with porn again, idiot." 

This time a yelp emanates from Sam's mouth when another smack hits his ass.

"Our sex life is a porn movie, slut, and the main star is my buddy below the waist."

"I don't know how you can have sex with that kind of pickup line."

It turns out that his brother knows what he's doing, and Sam is reminded of his hard cock stuck between his belly and the sheets.

"Don't worry, baby. Sweet talk is exclusive to my princess." 

Sam doesn't have time to roll his eyes because a new smack leaves his ass burning as the fingers are pulled out.

Without resisting the temptation, he looks over his shoulder, and the glimpse of Dean's erect cock takes his breath away. Sam knows it's the same dick he's accustomed to having in his mouth and ass, but it's now at least twelve inches long. Not to mention the circumference, which looks superior to five inches.

"That won't fit!" He screams, almost hysterical, trying to pull away from his big brother.

"Calm down, Sammy." The authoritative tone is the usual and strong hands on his thighs hold him in place. "I won't hurt you," Dean says, softly this time.

Sam forces himself to relax, breathing deeply. He lays his head on the pillow again and prepares himself.

"Damnit, man. Stop being melodramatic. You'll have fun." 

Sam gets a smack on his right ass cheek before he feels more lube being applied to his hole. With all those smacks, it won't just be his hole that will be wrecked when this is over.

"Come on, Dean. I don't have all day."

In a moment of clarity, Sam concludes that it’s better to end this soon and then plan his payback. Dean won't get out of this easily.

"That's it, baby! Your enthusiasm is contagious."

"Asshole," he grunts as his hips are raised and pillows are placed underneath it. And only then does Sam realize that his erection is gone. Apparently, little Sam is afraid of what lies ahead.

When the considerable member starts riding his cleft, shivers run up and down Sam's spine. The next thing he knows, his buttocks are pulled apart and the bulbous head of Dean's cock rubs over his hole. Although this is nothing new between them, Sam can feel the difference in size, and his apprehension returns with full force.

"Dean?"

"It's okay, Sammy. Just relax and let me in."

That's easier said than done, but he tries anyway when he feels the fucking anaconda being aligned with his entrance. Okay, the name isn't appropriate; however, no one can blame Sam for the lack of creativity at this crucial moment.

"Anaconda? Yeah, I like that," his brother says, pushing in.

_Shit!_ Sam curses, and this time it's not externalized.

The head pops through the ring of muscle, and Sam can't breathe, can't move, can't think of anything other than the feeling of fullness. He's being torn apart, and some tears run down his cheeks.

"Aargh…"

A hand caresses his flank.

"Relax, dude."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"Stop saying that! I'm the one with a tree trunk in my ass. Next time you can try it."

"Whoa! Stuff just comes out from my ass. Things don't go into it."

Sam doesn't believe he's hearing that shit right now.

"Dean! I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you don't want everything to end soon enough."

His big brother is quick to try to placate him, "I'm sorry, Sammy. I'm an idiot."

Dean tries to calm Sam down, a warm hand massages his ass cheeks at a lazy pace. And it gets easier when Sam remembers the documentaries about childbirth he watched and tries to use the same breathing technique to relax. It's a good thing Dean doesn't know that, or otherwise, Sam would be mocked by his brother for the rest of his life.

_Okay. I’m good. I can do this._

Sam exhales in relief when his body begins accepting the intrusion. With the help of his knees, he starts moving his ass back slightly. Another inch comes in, and Dean lets him control it.

By the time Sam takes the entire member inside him, he's sweaty and trembling. And fortunately, his brother still doesn't move at all.

At some point, Sam’s body finally opens to accommodate Dean's enormous member. His entrance is stretched to its limits; in a way that it hasn't been before.

Rolling his hips experimentally, Sam feels the death grip of fingers on his waist. Sam knows Dean is having a hard time not to move. But the little sympathy he has disappears when he remembers the current size of his brother's dick, which is spreading his poor asshole impossibly wide open.

"I'm dying here, Sam." 

Fingers tighten even more, and it hurts too.

"And who's to blame for that? Oh, my idiot of a brother."

"I don't think this is the best time to insult me, dumbass." 

Dean slaps his buttock—hard—and that makes Sam move. As a result, his sensitized prostate gets a precise hit. And it's so good. _Finally!_

"Ahh!" He moans his approval.

From then on, Sam can't wait anymore, wanting to feel every inch, needing the movement and the stimulus that is almost an addiction for him. A simple roll of his hips and Dean doesn't need more incentive. The long and slow impulses that follow soon turn into a brutal pace, which makes the headboard slams into the wall in an obscene cadence.

The enormous length touches every sensitive spot inside Sam all at once. Instincts take over, and soon he's rocking back against his big brother's groin, panting and giving himself up to this.

"Shit, Sammy. You take my huge cock so well."

It only takes a few deep thrusts for him to come hard. His cock isn't hard yet, but it feels wonderful.

"Dude? You came?" Dean asks as a hand grabs Sam’s dick.

"How? Your cock isn't even hard yet, and there's no sign of cum," Dean concludes, running two fingers over the head of Sam's member.

"I think it's…" Then Sam falls against the bed, boneless with the sensation. "Anal orgasm," he completes, pleased. He read about that on the internet, although he never felt one before today.

"Really? Hey, I'm not done here yet," Dean complains.

"That's your problem. Don't you want a giant dick? Figure that out!"

Sam gets a slap on his left buttock and feels Dean's cock being pulled out of him. He thinks about taking a nap, but he's turned on his back—not too delicately—by an angry Dean. Still trapped in the effects of his orgasm, he smiles when strong hands grab his ankles and pull him to the edge of the bed.

A strangled groan comes out of his mouth as the colossal member is pushed back into him. But he remains passive when his brother bends his legs against his chest and resumes his impulses. This should be uncomfortable for him right after an orgasm, though, it isn't, and rapidly Sam's on the verge of another orgasm.

"Oh," it’s all Sam can say a few seconds later when he climaxes once more, his hole contracting tightly around Dean's cock.

"Goddamnit, Sam! Again? How is it even possible?" His brother asks indignantly.

"Fuck...it's so good," Sam murmurs when he recovers the control of his vocal cords, eyes rolling back with extreme pleasure.

"How is this fair? I have a big prick, and you have all the fun."

Lost in the endorphin of the last orgasm, Sam smiles, "Isn't that the purpose of huge penises? Satisfy the receivers? Maybe it's a side effect of the spell."

The reason doesn't matter to Sam as long as it goes on the ways it is, causing intense orgasms.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean curses.

Then his brother redoubles his efforts, hands steady against the back of Sam's thighs.

Sam realizes his cock is fully erect at last, but before he can even think of touching it, his balls tighten and that familiar feeling invades him again. A new climax hits him, drops of come wetting his stomach and chest. Some of it gets on his chin, and Sam thinks he can pass out because of the intense bliss running through his body.

Realizing something is wrong, though, Sam opens his eyes, "What?" He can't hide his irritation. Why can't he have good things? Why does his brother have to screw it somehow? "Why did you stop?"

"Change of tactics."

Sam rolls his eyes.

"It's not a military operation, Dean."

"This is almost becoming a case of national emergency. Get up, Sam. Let's try against the wall."

Despite his irritation, Sam wants to laugh, but the frustration in his brother's voice keeps him from doing that.

"I don't know if I can do it, Dean. I don't think my legs are working right now."

And that's true. After three orgasms, Sam thinks he doesn't have much strength left.

"You will, Sam. Even if I have to drag you to the wall."

Sam knows Dean will keep his promise, so he makes an effort and tries to get out of bed. His pace is too slow for Dean's taste apparently, because then he's being pushed to the wall by an annoying big brother.

"Ouch, Dean. Calm down!"

Sam does what he can to stand, putting his hands against the wall. One of his feet is kicked without any care, and he automatically opens his legs, allowing Dean to be at the right height to reach his abused hole.

"Fuck, man. Be more careful," Sam asks, hearing a growl in response.

Next thing, Sam is being impaled again.

"Mmmm...." And that monster fills his insides deliciously once again.

Having no idea what is provoking this effect on him, Sam relaxes and enjoys the pleasure that's assaulting his body.

Fingers tighten around his waist, and he's maneuvered against his brother's groin at a dizzying speed. It doesn't take long for him to feel a new orgasm approaching, even though his cock remains soft this time.

"Fuck, fuck." Not wanting it to happen so fast, Sam tries to stop his climax, intending to get time for Dean to come. He bites his lower lip and digs his nails into his palms, but it isn't working. That pre-orgasm tension keeps building up.

"Bite me," Sam demands.

"What?" By the tone of voice, his big brother probably thinks he has lost his mind.

"I'm almost there again. Maybe pain…"

"I got it," Dean mutters.

The movements stop when teeth dig into Sam's shoulder and hard. That hurts—a lot. Still, the pressure on his prostate is too much, and the bite ends up triggering a powerful new orgasm. His scream echoes in the room, and the strength he had in his legs disappear. Dean is cursing against his ear, but muscular arms keep him from falling to the floor.

Everything is foggy for a few seconds, and when he opens his eyes again, a very frustrated Dean is by his side on the bed.

"I'm sorry."

"I think you have a biting fetish, Sammy."

Blushing furiously, he gives Dean a little smile. The ability to have one orgasm after another is the craziest thing that ever happened to him. And he's used to crazy things.

His gaze meets his big brother's cock, which remains very erect.

"Lie on the bed and open your legs."

"Hey! That's my line, dude," Dean's voice is belligerent.

"Idiot! I'm gonna use my mouth. Maybe it works."

Dean seems to like the idea and obeys without further comment. He settles against the pillows and opens space for Sam.

Now it's Sam's turn to hesitate. Although he likes giving head, the erect member in front of him is intimidating.

Taking a deep breath, Sam makes himself comfortable against the bed. Initially, he explores the huge length with one hand, and it helps dissipate his reluctance a little. His touches are gentle, and Dean’s cock twitches hot and hard against his fingers. It's huge even for his big hand, but the velvety skin is still the same. And this is the same cock he knows so well and that has been inside him countless times.

With the first lick his apprehension disappears completely, their combined flavor so familiar in Sam's tongue. Holding the member by its base, he adjusts the angle, teasing the slit before engulfing what he can in his mouth, which isn’t much by the way.

Slurping noises fill the room while Sam bobs up and down. He gags when swallows a little more of the big cock but keeps trying anyway when he hears Dean's moans. And it arouses all sorts of emotions in him, from pride by the reactions he's causing to the old sense of possessiveness because only he can have the cock under his ministrations and no one else. Sam Fucking Winchester owns it. And he growls even with his mouth full, saliva running down Dean's balls.

"Your mouth, man." His brother sounds wrecked, bucking his hips up.

Sam sucks hard, taking the huge protrusion deeper until the need for air makes him almost dizzy. Still, the cock stretching Sam's lips wide remains hard. Pulling off, Sam moves down to mouth at his brother's balls, nuzzling it with gentle licks. He always liked Dean's balls; they are full and huge. Even in that, his brother is perfect.

"I love it when you do that," Dean says, hoarse.

Sam knows it, just as he knows every nuance of his brother's pleasure. Each of the swollen balls gets his attention, and the moans it causes makes Sam's body react too. But he doesn't want to have another orgasm before his brother, so he avoids thinking about the hard cock between his own legs.

All the attention Sam gives to Dean's balls isn't enough for the long-awaited orgasm, though. So, he takes his brother's huge cock back into his mouth, sucking and licking it with renewed enthusiasm.

Suddenly, Sam knows he is missing something because Dean's hand in his hair, forcing the erect member into his mouth, is mandatory when they do this. But his brother seems lost in his own emotions, despair emanating from him in waves. Dean is struggling to come but can't. Then Sam uses all his tricks to bring his big brother to the climax.

At some point, though, Sam starts humping the mattress beneath him, trying to relieve the pressure on his painful hard-on.

"What are you doing?" Dean questions, an annoyed look on his freckled face.

"Trying to help."

Sam's completely turned on by what’s happening.

"You are hard again and rutting against the sheets." This comes out more like an accusation.

"I can't avoid it," he says shyly, unable to stop the blush spreading by his neck and face. Goddamn spell. He is already so close again.

"It's not working," Dean says.

For the first time since the beginning of all this confusion, Sam feels terrible about the desolation he hears in his big brother's voice.

"I don't know what to do, Dean."

They both look at the persistent erection in Sam's hand.

"Come here."

Despite the command, the smile that forms on his brother's lips is inviting, and Sam moves without hesitation.

When their cocks touch, Sam moans, his desire renewed to the maximum. Unable to contain himself, he puts his palms on the bed and begins rubbing against his brother's groin.

"You're fucking huge."

For Sam, it's impossible not to be fascinated by the size difference between their members. Dean's cock is at least six inches bigger than his and thicker. His masculinity is not affected by that, however. He's not like most of the men. And he would rather be the one receiving than giving, anyway. So, a penis of that proportion couldn't have much use for him.

The slide between their cocks is delicious, and Sam puts more pressure on his hips, increasing the friction between the two erections.

"I still need to come, Sam."

"I'm trying, Dean."

And Sam has to try hard because he is about to come again. He manages to control it for a few more minutes until his brother's hands grasp his buttocks. Sam’s last resistance evaporates then, and his cock spills once more. He falls on Dean as exhaustion engulfs him.

"Son of a bitch!" He hears Dean cursing against his ear.

Everything changes dramatically in seconds, and Sam is manhandled, assuming Dean's previous position. Not understanding what is happening, Sam remains obediently on the bed as he watches Dean leave the room.

"Dean?"

There is no answer. Sam wonders if he should go after his brother, but his legs aren't working properly. In the end, he just waits.

When Dean returns, their toy box is in one hand, and his hard dick bounces with each long step. 

Less than a minute later, Sam looks incredulously at the objects in Dean's hand. Despite that, he doesn't move while the cock cage engages his now flaccid member. Believing in Dean's judgment, Sam also doesn't hesitate when the lock is secured.

His reaction only comes as Dean approaches his head with a gag.

"Dean? What's that for?"

This isn't something foreign to them. But the current situation is unusual, and everything can go wrong in the blink of an eye. Despite the little doubt afflicting Sam's mind, it doesn't seem like there's anything wrong with Dean, except for the huge cock, of course.

Trusting his big brother anyway, Sam opens his mouth, and Dean puts the rubber between his teeth before buckling the strap behind his head. The pat he gets from his brother is reassuring, but when Sam's hands are held to the headboard with handcuffs, the previous worry comes back in full force.

"I think now I can focus on my orgasm without interruption." Dean smiles at him, positioning himself between his spread legs. "And don't even try your puppy dog eyes, Sammy. After so many orgasms, it's only fair I get mine. You'll be fine."

Then he is penetrated by Dean’s monster cock once again, and Sam bites down on the gag. But a few thrusts are enough to make his worries disappear like magic. His pleasure is equally intense, radiating all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes, even if his reactions are minimal after the restrictions imposed by Dean.

The cock cage prevents Sam's member from swelling again, but his prostate is still a target for the precision of the giant member thrusting into him. Biting the rubber in his mouth again, Sam avoids making any noise trying to help Dean reach his climax.

Green eyes are focused on Sam's as forearms under his knees and hands holding the front of his thighs lift Sam's ass from the bed with each impulse. The penetration is deeper this way, and the sensation is that he can feel Dean's dick practically in his throat.

"Goddamnit! My cock is making your belly swell, Sammy." His big brother is amazed by it.

Sam looks at the huge protrusion visible under his sweaty skin covered with semen and shudders in ecstasy. And despite the sudden shame, Sam understands Dean's fascination with that.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Dean says, putting a hand where the skin is stretched.

What follows is unlikely and fantastic at the same time. Dean opens his mouth in shock and looks at Sam, who feels warm liquid invade his insides just as a new orgasm erupts through him.

The expression on Dean's face changes to absolute pleasure, and he wonders if this is what his big brother saw every time Sam came. A scream leaves Dean's mouth, and that's when the green eyes roll back, and 200 pounds of muscle falls on him, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Sam pulls on the handcuffs, even knowing it's useless. The still hard cock inside him keeps releasing lots of semen, and Sam thinks the expression "literally screwed" is the only one appropriate for the moment.

♫♪

When Sam wakes up—he had lost the battle to sleep a few minutes after Dean passed out—the first thing he notices is the warm body against his back. The second one is that he is free of handcuffs, gag, and cock cage. And the third is that the cock against his ass is flaccid and in its normal size.

Sam's state of relaxation is wonderful, similar to the effects of a well-performed massage. Even so, he breaks free from the arm around his waist, turning on his back.

"You finally woke up, sleeping beauty."

Dean seems to be in a good mood, the frustration of before wholly gone.

"If I remember correctly, I’m not the one who passed out in the middle of sex."

The indignant face is so cute, but Sam isn't crazy to the point of vocalizing it.

"Hey! It wasn't in the middle of sex. And I did all the work, so I deserved to close my eyes to get some rest."

"Close your eyes? You passed out like one of those girls in old movies."

Sam laughs, his whole body shaking, and that's when he feels it. His laughter stops under Dean's watchful eye. The slippery sensation between his ass cheeks continues. Sam sits down. Spreading his legs, he looks at the wet spot forming on the sheets.

"What the hell, Dean? Was it hard for you to clean me up?"

It's Dean's turn to laugh, and Sam is the only one offended now.

"I think that makes you THE GIRL, right?"

"Jerk!"

He throws a pillow at his big brother's face, and the sudden movement makes him realize how sore his hole is. Sam doesn't have much time to think about it, though, because a pillow hits his chest.

Determined to win, Sam throws himself at Dean, and for the next minutes, one tries to dominate the other. The wrestling ends without a winner, though, both still feeling the fatigue of the sex marathon.

Lying next to Dean, Sam tries to catch his breath when he feels the familiar sensation between his ass cheeks again, which is nasty after he lost count of how many times it has happened.

"Damn!"

Dean opens his eyes.

"What's the matter now?"

"You, you idiot. I'm still leaking. His monster cock released a ton of come. Fuck! It's disgusting."

Another load drips between his cheeks, and Sam clenches his entrance, which doesn’t prevent the residual escape of come, however.

Dean looks at Sam with a satisfied smirk, "Stop being a drama queen, Sam. I can fix that if you want me..."

Not even the promise of rimming is enough to appease Sam right now.

"You won't get close to my ass anytime soon, Dean."

Sam gets out of bed, intent on taking a shower to get rid of the mess still dripping from his ass. Walking without a limping isn’t an easy task, and Sam does his best to look normal. He thinks it works until the door closes behind him, and he hears the roar of laughter coming from his big brother.

♫♪

A week is how much Sam can resist, which is a lot considering all the provocation he’s been putting up with. Half-naked body showing off around the Bunker, tight jeans that accentuate his brother's groin, and the white tank top that Sam loves.

And it's precisely his big brother who can help Sam with his current state of blue balls.

The opportunity comes when they are in the library, Sam pretending to focus on cataloging some books, and Dean probably watching porn on his laptop.

Sam clears his throat before getting the courage to ask, "Dean?"

"Mmm."

Dean doesn't look at him, but Sam can see there's interest in what he'll say.

"I…" _Damn!_ Articulation ability at these times is always difficult for him.

"You…" Dean says when Sam doesn't end the sentence.

His big brother doesn't look in his direction yet, and Sam knows it's intentional. Dean won't make it easy for him.

"I need," Sam babbles.

Dean seems focused on the laptop, but Sam knows that it’s an act because he can see his brother trying to hold back his characteristic smirk.

"What do you need exactly?"

_Fucker!_

"You know, Dean," Sam says quietly, shifting in his chair nervously.

Just talking about it has Sam's cock swelling inside his pants.

"Come on. You won't make me say that."

Bright green eyes finally look at Sam.

"After all the drama for a whole week, the least you do is say it out loud," Dean presses on, defiance sparkling dark behind his eyes.

Frustrated, Sam knows Dean won't back down.

Analyzing his options quickly, Sam prefers giving in, "You, dumbass. I need you and what you have between your legs."

"Fucking prude. Is it so hard for you to say cock out loud, Samantha?"

Sam can feel himself blushing.

"Okay, Dean. I need you and your cock in my ass as soon as possible. Is that good enough for you?"

The look he gets is predatory. And it only takes a few seconds for Dean to get him sitting on the table and kissing him fiercely, dirty and passionate.

But Sam needs to know something first. Pushing against Dean's chest, he pulls away from the kiss.

"Wait a minute, Dean."

"What?" His confused big brother asks.

Sam can feel the heat rising in his cheeks again before he starts asking, "The spell, do you still have it?"

Dean grins broadly, "You're not just a drama queen. You're a size queen, Sammy."

And Sam does not argue against that.


End file.
